


Scarlett Civil War

by kiastana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America Civil War, Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, scarlettvision
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Other, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiastana/pseuds/kiastana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place  after Avengers age of ultron and before civil war. Story centers around the scarlett witch/ wanda maximoff.</p><p>Wanda has the best intentions for the future of the team and for sokovia. She stretches herself too thin between the two, allowing opportunities for an anti avengers group to make the rest of her life hell.  A few mistakes later, she is the painted, picture perfect poster girl for an unprecedented legal case that ultimately decides the fate of The Avengers. </p><p> Also, ScarlettVision! Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlett Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for spelling and grammatical errors.

“Avengers, Assemble!”

Steve looked on at the new recruits as the four of them looked on at him. A slightly Awkward silence followed, permeating the light and proud mood of the hangar.

“Uh, over there.” He pointed to a couple of stacked crates and chairs in the corner to his right. They each made their way over. Cap and Natasha leaned on crates opposite of each other. Wanda sat on top of a crate half her size, neatly folding her hands in her lap. Falcon made himself at home on the floor. Vision and Rhodey stood in the corners, arms crossed, completing the circle. 

“I’m assuming there’s no need for introductions” Natasha said slowly, looking around the circle “The floor is yours, Cap.”

Cap nodded his head, looking around again, making eye contact with each of them. 

“I don’t know what there is to say, honestly. This team have been graced with an opportunity. You all know what you signed up for. Commitment is everything from here on out. Not only to your teammates but to yourselves.”

He sat up and folded his arms behind his back, unhooking his shield from his back. He held it in his hands for a moment, and then set it down on the small crate in the middle of the circle.

“ We have been given a small window of time to train and prepare. Each of us, pushing each other beyond our comfort zones, both physically and mentally, every day. God knows how much time before the next disaster hits.”

The lighter mood that permeated the room before settled into a dense cloud of reality. It dawned on the group that the people to their right and their left were not only the first line of defense, but the last as well.

“Don’t forget the important part” Natasha said expectantly.

“Right” said Steve “ As many of you know. Much of the trouble that resulted from the last few months was a direct result of a lack of information and all around lack of rules. This team will have rules”  
“ No secrets, whatsoever. If you know something about a mission, an artifact, object or person, share it with the entire team. There will be no compartmentalization”. Natasha’s face was unreadable. Steve continued on.  
“Always be in contact. If something comes up and out of the blue and no one can get a hold of you...” Steve trailed off for a moment. A quick shudder brought him back.  
“Lastly, but most importantly, think of your teammates before yourself at all times.”  
Silence ensued as the rules settled in the forefronts of their minds. For some, following these rules would be easy and a no-brainer. Others, not so much.  
From a top her crate, Wanda spoke quietly as she fiddled with the rings on her fingers. “When do we begin?”  
“We begin today.” said Natasha, standing up. “Cap and I are splitting the responsibility for this team. He’ll handle mission coordination, publicity. I handle intel and direct training.”  
“Each of you is unique, and we will use this to our advantage. All advantages are built on solid foundations of training in 2 key areas. Body, and mind. I will teach you what I know about these things, and we will improve upon what you already have mastered. From there, one on one lessons will develop your unique advantages. Are we clear?”  
“Yes m’am” War machine muttered, fidgeting. Natasha shot him a challenging look.

In the doorway on the far side of the hangar, a man in a black suit and burgundy tie stood against the wall with a briefcase in his hand. Not an unusual sight to anyone, but he caught steve’s eye, and turned back inside, walking back into the building  
“Meeting’s over. Dismissed” Steve exited the circle, heading towards the doorway. “ reconvene here after lunch”  
The group dispersed and headed up the stairs to the cafeteria on the second floor.  
Steve made his way to the doorway, stepped inside and took the hallway to the left. At the end of the hallway sitting in a waiting area, was the man in the suit.  
“I got good news and bad news, Steve.” the man set his briefcase on the coffee table in front of him and unlocked it. Official letterhead lay neatly in manilla envelopes from various governments and US Agencies. The one from congress was the thickest.  
“Just tell me, Jonathan.” Steve took a seat next to him and peered into the briefcase.  
“ Money, Steve. Money is always the problem.”  
“ I thought Stark had us covered.”  
“He does, for now. Earmarks designated for The Avengers are set to dry up within 9 months. Probably sooner if any other catastrophe occurs”  
“Stark knew about this?”  
“ No. It was Pepper who told me. Almost all of the spare change laying around at Stark’s place is going to the reconstruction of that city. He’s pouring almost every nickle and dime he’s got into the Stark Relief Fund, and it’s still not getting him any where in public relations. Local paper said a mob attacked a couple of his workers”  
“ Yikes.”  
“ Yeah. I tried talking to Pepper about allotting more, but there was nothing she could do. Especially when they’re sinking whatever pennies....”  
“Any other way we can secure funds?”  
“Ah” Jonathan pulled out the envelope from congress. “Here’s the good news. We do have a way to get funding, and given our current relationship with the government, I think it's the best deal in the world.”  
He handed the envelope to Steve, who took a look inside.  
“ What is it?”  
“Some sort of mixture between legislation and a deal. Basically, it says that they are willing to pay you for any items or information you uncover when you go “Avenging” or whatever you do on a daily basis. The law part states that everything found goes through a thorough analysis and investigation from both the government and you. Then a vote is taken. If the object in question is voted dangerous, the government claims it ‘absolutely’ and you get paid a shit ton of money “  
Steve shot him a look and rolled his eyes.  
“ Right, language, sorry.”  
“ What does absolutely mean?”  
“ I’m not sure what that means. Wasn’t defined in the legislation. But if the object I was talking about isn’t considered dangerous, double the payday. The Avengers get to share ownership of the object or information, and can turn around and rent the rights to the object slash intel to a university, with kickbacks of some serious cash. We also get access to the research and whatever products come out of that research.”  
Steve’s head hung low.  
“This is wrong, and it’s going to create even more problems. Who is backing this law? And why don’t they realize that this is what shield used to do until it blew up in their faces? I can’t do that.” He slid his hand out of the envelope and closed it He handed it back to Johnathan “Find another way”  
“It looks like you might not have a choice, Cap. The law is scheduled to be signed, sealed and delivered by Ellis himself in less than 5 months”  
Jonathan gave the document back to Steve.  
“There’s got to be another way, Jonathan. Find it” Steve got out of his seat.  
“Excuse me. I have to make a few calls.” Steve took the envelope and offered a handshake  
.

Lunch was, well, odd. The five of them took their seats near the window and went up to get food. Everyone dispersed. Sam loaded his tray with pasta, and Wanda wondered around to see what they might have that she would be familiar with. Vision stood back, observant, empty tray in hand. The scents of the cafeteria swirled around him. Frankly, the experience for him was underwhelming. He pondered whether or not to eat, or if he needed eat at all. Maybe he would try some.  
Wanda walked over to him.  
“Not sure?”  
“ Not at all”  
“Here, come over here” She walked over to the soups. She removed two bowls from the stack, and opened a large metal cauldron, nearly knocking over a small white place card that read “mushroom soup” Steam rushed out, revealing a thick, creamy, delicious brown. She filled the first bowl, sifting through the cauldron to find extra mushrooms to put in the bowl. She gave it to Vision, who set down his tray and held the bowl in both hands, staring at the concoction. Filling her own bowl, she turned to him.  
“My mother always used to make us Mushroom soup. It was always warm and ready when we got home from school. We could smell it down the block. Pietro would always run ahead of me” Wanda stopped and smiled. “But my mother, she always gave me the first bowl.”  
“ She started making soup more often when the war started. We asked her, ‘Why? We don’t have a shortage. Why so often?’ She told me soup keeps you strong, helps you grow. Good soup does away with uncertainty.”  
Vision's expression was sympathetically still. He nodded.  
“ I see.”  
Leaving the trays, they both walked back to the table.  
Conversation among the group was light and humorous. Rhodey was telling stories, enthralled that he had an audience of two that laughed at his jokes. Nat and Vision were not listening. Natasha had files that needed to be looked over. Vision was absorbed in his soup, too focused on the flavor to notice anything else.

“And I was like, Bam, you lookin’ for this?” Sam let out a hearty laugh. Wanda smiled as a small giggle left her throat.

“Still milking that story, Rhodey?” Cap rounded the corner, heading north across the cafeteria. Multiple manilla packages were stashed under his right arm.

“ Ah, well. you know me. I’ll tell it as long as someone will laugh” Rhodey motioned to the spot at the head of the table. “ You going to join us?”  
Steve sat down, keeping the manila envelope under his arms. The weight of the bad news hung upon his shoulders, making them droop.

“Captain, do you have something to tell us?” Vision asked, placing his spoon in the empty bowl. Wanda eyed his bowl and smiled.

“ Yes, I do.” Steve let out a sigh “ But I need to read up on it, and all of you need to as well”  
Steve took out the manila envelopes from under his arm and passed them out. Wanda gingerly paged through the envelope, not pulling anything out. Sam took the entire document out and began to read the first page. Rhodey cast his aside and looked on at Sams. Vision held his in his hands, unopened.  
“ I do not like their definition of item, or their definition of information” he said stoically.  
“Woah, you read the entire thing without opening it?”  
“That shouldn’t surprise you, Rhodes. “ Nat said quietly, paging through her document. “You think we can convince our connections on capitol hill to stop this from going through?”  
“Maybe. But after you walked out on the DOD hearing last year, our influence isn’t what it could be.”  
“Stark has connections to the government. Could he be of use?”  
“ I just got off of the phone with him, Wanda. He says he created a PAC to help sway the opinion, and he is trying to arrange a meeting with President Ellis. This leads me to my next point. We have barely begun and are going to run out funds in 9 months.”  
This caught their attention. Sam sat frozen in his seat. Nat sat up straighter, and Wanda leaned in closer. Rhodey broke from Sam’s document and whipped around.  
“ Tony told me he had us covered.” Rhodey leaned in. “ I spoke with him two days ago.”  
“ Despite being the billionaire that he is” sarcasm saturated Steve’s voice “ he only has so much money to allot to certain projects. or so he tells me. Right now he is pouring everything into this PAC of his and the Relief fund for the people of Sokovia. Delays in the progress at Sokovia are dipping into our funds.”  
Sam turned though his packet, eyeing the figures. “Wait a minute, isn’t this the solution? if the government is going to pay us for whatever we uncover, why are we fighting this? Shouldn’t we be happy about it?” Sam closed his packet. Steve scooched his chair closer to the table, leaning over it.  
“ Imagine the government having control of that” Steve pointed to the stone on Visions forehead. “ or any other thing or information that could be lethal anyone and everyone. Shield was the first one to collect these items, and look what it did to them. Congress thinks they’re better because they don’t think a secret organization is growing under their noses. It’s going to blow up in their faces, and history is going to repeat itself “  
“ So lets say this law doesn't go through. What happens to what we uncover?” Sam put his elbows on the table.  
“If it’s dangerous enough, Thor will deal with it. Besides, we have a pretty sweet facility in the basement” That seemed to be a satisfactory answer for them.  
Steve got up, and pushed in his chair and grabbed his envelope. “I’ll see you downstairs in 15”  
The table watched him go, and then returned to eating. Before conversation had a chance to come back to the table, Sam’s cell phone rang. His eyes lit up as he listened to the person on the other end. Wanda could feel the excitement coming off of him in waves, the activity in his brain lighting up like fireworks.Something was up. Sam took the pen Natasha had beside her files and Vision’s napkin and started scribbling.  
“ Uh huh. Hell’s kitchen.” more scribbling. Sam ripped the napkin under the pressure of the pen and swore under his breath. He quickly snatched Rhody’s napkin before he had a chance to protest.  
“Did you get her name? Are you sure she mentioned the arm?” More scribbling.  
“ can you spell the name for me?”  
“ ok, Got it. Claire temple. Thanks so much. Take care” He hung up the phone. Gathering his napkins, he took off towards where Steve disappeared to.  
“ What was that about?” Rhodey took a bit out of his apple.  
“ Cap and Falcon are chasing a missing persons case. Long story short is that the guy who’s missing is an old friend of Cap’s. We ran into him when we were trying to take down Project Insight. He was brainwashed into working for Hydra, and now that Hydra is out of the picture, this guy is wandering around on the streets without the faintest clue of who he is, or how dangerous he is. Steve will say he’s a liability, but deep down he just wants to see his best friend again.” Nat shuffled her files and took the last bite of her apple.  
she got up, grabbing her files in one hand and her half full plate in the other. “Meet downstairs in five”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, got a question, comment, concern, hit me up on tumblr at kiastana.tumblr.com


End file.
